a way to shock Mac
by chymom
Summary: This is not a song fiction. It dose have two songs talked about in it. The songs are not mine but the story is.


I don't own these guys if I did things would be different in both mine and the shows lives. Thanks for reading this its only my second try so please let me know what you think.

A Way To Shock Mac.

JAG home office

2200 local hours

Mac's office

2200 hours

Mac was just finishing up the last of the back ground report since she was due in court by 0800. When she started to look around and see that the whole bullpen is empty. I guess I better head out and try to get some sleep before then. As I go to leave I lock up my door and look in to Harms office for some reason he is still here working away on some paper work. Mac walks over to say good night as if it was an every day thing that they both work this late. With that in mind Harm ask her to let him finish the part he's on and he will walk out with her. Mac allows this only after he says that he wants his big bad marine to protect him. They reach there cars and head to there homes.

0830 local hours

Harms office

This morning finds Mac sitting across from Harm ask him about how is mom was doing? When a few minutes later out in the bullpen, they hear the Admiral call Attention On Deck. Ever obeying, the two senior officers come to attention and listen to what the Admiral has to say.

It is official. Harriet is having a benefit show. The show will be in 2 months from today. Although it's not mandatory that everyone enter, it is highly encouraged. The money raised will be given to the local shelters so that they can have enough of what they need to support the homeless. Harm and Mac both remember when Harriet first became involved in working with the homeless. This was the time that little AJ ran away and lived with a man and his son who are homeless. Ever since then, Harriet has tried her best to help out when she can. That is how this cause was taken to the Admiral. When Harriet was made aware that the shelters in the area were out of the supplies that they needed. The Admiral gave Harriet the go ahead to do a fund raiser.

Harriet explained about the show, what it was for and when it would be held. After the announcement was made, everyone went back to their offices to work. It was around lunch time that Mac saw Harm again. This time to see if he wanted to go to lunch. They went out to the closest deli and had lunch. During this time they talked about the talent show and what they planned to do.

2000 local hours

JAG bullpen

"You are going to enter aren't you ma'am?" Harriet asks Mac. Yes Harriet of course I am. Then Mac informs Harriet that she and Harm will be doing a dance for the show. Mac leaves a stunned Harriet standing in the bullpen. Harm sees that Mac is gone and calls Harriet into his office. "Harriet there is something I want to do for the show but you can't tell any one what it is or that I'm the one doing it. It will be the final performance of the night-ok." Harriet agrees and starts to wonder what Harm has in mind but she knows better then to ask. Besides, Harriet believes she can find out before that night anyway.

One months and 3 weeks later

0900 local hours

Macs office

Harm pops in "Hey marine- are you ready for the dance number? We need to practice on the stage tonight. Harriet says we can have an hour tonight. What time is good for you?" Mac thinks to herself- hmm- a night of dancing again in the arms of my stick boy- hmm. "How does 2100 sound to you Harm?" "That sounds good to me",and walks off thinking -another hour with my ninja- girl in my arms. Boy, I'm going to miss the late night practices that we have been having. Mac, in her office, was thinking about the kisses that they had almost shared the last few weeks since they decided to do a dance for the show. This was going to be fun she told herself and then went back to work.

2000 local hours

Harms apartment

Mac had come over for dinner before they went to practice. Harm had said it was so he would know she would eat well before practice. He was afraid that she would pass out on him. But they both wanted to spend more time together and this was a good reason to. After a great chicken dinner, Harm and Mac got in Harm's SUV and drove the half hour to the area set up for Harriet's show. During the ride out there, Mac and Harm were both quiet. They each thought about how much they were going to miss holding the other in their arms after the show was over. Harm sent up more then one prayer that everything goes alright for him.

2100 local hours

The stage for the show.

"Ok" Harriet says. "Harm and Mac- the stage is all yours." Since Harm and Mac were the last two to practice, everyone left them alone. They worked hard on the dance for about an hour and then Harm drove Mac to get something cool to drink. After that, neither one wanted the night to end, but Harm took Mac home and then went home alone. Mac was just so pumped from the night that she couldn't sleep and didn't feel like working on a case, so she went for a run in the park down from her home. After 2 hours of running, Mac made her way home and into the shower, then into bed to dream about another kind of dance she would like to share with Harm. Harm, after getting home, could not sleep either. He decided to work on the surprise he was preparing for Mac at the end of the show. He got all but one thing done and after 2 hours he called it a night and went to bed.

0800 local hours

The day before the show

JAG bullpen

The whole JAG staff was talking about how some of them can't wait for the show to be over. Later on in the day, Mac was sitting in her office thinking about how much she didn't want the next two days to end. Harm seemed nervous and was getting more so as the day went on. Mac could not think of a reason why Harm would feel that way. She had been sitting here at her desk for the last hour trying to think of a reason. Mac had no idea that Harm was going to do anything else that night and that it was just for her. She looked through the office doorway to see him talking on the phone and he smiled at her. Harm was on the phone with his mom who had just gotten to her hotel in the Georgetown area. Trish, (Harm's mom), Frank, (his step-dad), and his Grandma Sara had come in for the show that was tomorrow night. Trish had something Harm needed for his part in the show.

2100 local hours

Harm's home

Trish, Frank, Grandma Sara and Harm were sitting down after dinner and talking about how Harm was going to perform with Mac tomorrow night. They told Harm that this was a great way to surprise Mac. Grandma Sara said that she was honored that Harm had asked her to come to see this. She never thought she would see her grandson wont to settle down.

After another hour, everyone said good night and left to go to bed. Harm was sitting there thinking of calling Mac when he heard her call his name. He thought she might be outside his door, so he went to let her in, but she was not there. Then the phone rang. Mac was out of breath and sounded upset when he picked up the phone. All at once Harm's heart was racing and he tried to determine what was wrong. Mac told him that she had gone for a run and had been followed and that she thought that she had lost the man only to have him find her and follow her to her home. The man had tried to get in but another tenant had told him to go away or she would call the police. The man left but did not go far, as he was now following her in his car.

"I'm sorry Harm I didn't know who else to call." "That's fine calm down tell me were you are and I will be right there Mac" im not that far from you Harm why don't you just stay there and I will be there in about 5 minutes. Harm told her he would like to talk to her tell she got to him but Mac couldn't drive and talk so she told him she couldn't. A few minutes later Harm heard her say, "Harm, I love you. Please lord; don't let Harm be hurt on my account. I don't know why I even thought to call him." 5 min. later the man was still following her and Harm could see her coming towards him.

Mac stopped in front of him and when she got out of the car she walked fast to were Harm was standing and let him put his arms around her. The man saw this and instead of driving on by or stopping and truing around he stopped and came out of his car like a bat out of hell after Harm. Thank God Harm had thought enough ahead to call the police because just at that time the police got there. Mac looked at the man who had followed her and saw him hit Harm once then two more times before the police got him. When they moved him off of Harm, Mac could clearly see who he was. Clay what the hell are you doing this for?. At that point Webb looked up and said "Sara, if I can't have you, this low-life surely nver will. You're too good for him Mac.". Right then and there Mac told him that he had it wrong. "Harm was too good for her": That's when she went up to him and broke his nose with a nasty punch to the face with that the police took Webb out of their lives for good.

0100 local time

Harm's home

"Mac, do you want to come up?". He was concerned about her, not because of what just happened, but because of what he had heard in her voice. He wanted to make sure if it was real or not. Mac told him yea that she would come up for some coffee as it was kind of cold outside. When Mac got in the apartment" Mac your cold why don't you go take a shower and I will have something warm for you drink when you get out. " just don't make it very heavy tonight's already been a long night. Sure how dose hot coca sound like heaven Mac said and half an hour later Mac came into Harm's living room wearing just a pair of his boxers and an oversized shirt of his. Just as Mac sat on the couch Harm handed her the hot cocoa. He sat on the coffee table across from her but not blocking her if she wanted an out. Do you want to talk about it Mac? The answer he got was the one that he expected to get. "Not right now" she said, but what shocked him was what she told him next. "Could you hold me for a min? I still can't believe that Clay would hurt you just because I left him." Harm sat by her and held out his arms. She laid her head on his chest. That's how Harm woke up 5 hours later still on his couch with Mac still tight in his arms. Harm couldn't help but think how right this felt. If it had not been for the fact that he had to go to the head, he would have never moved her. When Harm came back in the living room he was surprised to see Mac in the kitchen making eggs.

1000 local hours

Mac was still at Harm's apartment and they were talking about what had happened with Clay. After that, Mac and Harm went to lunch. Then they went to see how little AJ was doing. Bud and Harriet were just getting AJ to eat and then when he saw aunt Mac and uncle Harm that was all she wrote. AJ flew to Mac's arms and didn't leave tell he heard Harm say something about going for an airplane ride. With that AJ went to Harm and went for that ride. When Harm had AJ, Mac was talking to Harriet and Bud about last night. All she was telling them was the fact that she had been followed and that Harm and she were ok, a little shocked and sore but ok. The afternoon passed swiftly by. In no time at all it was time for them all to go to the show.

1900 local hours

Back stage of the show

Harriet and the Admiral were on the stage. The Admiral had gotten everyone's attention and Harriett had started the show. The show started with the Admiral doing a magic trick. After that came a few more. Then Harm and Mac's dancing number. With the audience watching, they danced to Toby Keith's song "When You Kiss Me Like That". Everyone could see how much the two were in love. At the end of their dance, they received a standing ovation. After Tiner's one-man skit, it was time for Harm to take the stage for the last performance. When Harriet announced that she would like for Mac to come up and sit down on the stage Mac was puzzled. But did what was asked of her. It was then that she as well as every one else saw Harm come on the stage with his guitar. He started singing the song "For Ever and Ever Amen." (By Randy Travis) As he was singing, he looked only at Mac and at that point she saw nothing but Harm. After he was finished, he got down on his knees and asked her a question. "Mac will you help me?" Mac looked confused. Harm then showed her the ring in his hand and asked her if she would be with him for the rest of his life as his wife, then be the mother of his children, and then the grandmother of his grandchildren. "YESS!" was the answer that he got right before she knocked him over with a lip locks that made many sailors blush with shame.

Thanks for sticking with me on this one.


End file.
